


To Please

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Aquarium Therapy [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Discussed Exhibitionism, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello naughty Sharkface, it's pegging time.</p><p>Happy Carolina Appreciation Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please

Carolina held onto their hand as the two of them headed in from the training room. She waved away Wash as he headed towards them, paying more attention to Sharkface next to her.

“I’ve still been wanting to try this with you. Promise I’ll go slow with you. I think you’ll like it though.” She cocked a grin, not noting any nervousness this time like she had before when they had tried other new activities.

Sharkface laughed. “You said that about the training room too. You also said that when we were on the jogging trail when the Lieutenants found us up against that wall.”

“I still maintain they would have learned about our exhibitionism sooner or later. Wash did.” Carolina shut the door behind her pulling them in for a quick kiss.

“He’s never going to let us live the training room down.” She brushed her hand against their cheek, checking for any sign of uncertainty. She had nothing to lose with this one and she wanted to ensure they were comfortable with everything.

“I know. Still, you’re sure about this?” Carolina’s voice was smooth as she asked them. Her fingertips lightly brushed over the scars on their shoulders, making their skin tremble under her touch. They nodded slowly and she smiled. She leaned up to kiss them, lips pressing to theirs softly. “I was hoping you would say yes. I know you said yes before, but if that changed, I didn’t want to push you into anything.”

“Yeah, we’ve been building to this.” Sharkface smirked and caught her hand in theirs. “Besides, I agreed to the terms, remember?” Carolina smirked and pressed a finger to their lips. She pushed them back onto their bed, climbing over their lap and settling over them.

“Of course I remember. I just want to make sure the offer was still on the table.” She pressed her lips to the hollow of their throat, sucking lightly on the skin between her teeth. She pushed them to lay on their back as she kissed her way down their chest, tongue flicking over scars and ink. She kissed the hollow of their hips above the waistband of their workout sweats. “Don’t want to get you all worked up for no reason, now do I?”

They murmured softly, mimicking a growl the lower she got with her lips. “I get pretty worked up everytime I see you in the first place. Either way, yes, I still want to try it.” Sharkface still reeled at how eager she was to try even the more interesting things on their list. Getting over the initial fears of abandonment and taking grasp of that intimacy they craved made their couplings with her that much more special the longer their relationship went on. They had grown comfortable with her and while they had little basis of comparison in the entire scheme of things, there was a lot they were eager to try with her. “Just has a weird name is all.” Sharkface arched their hips up as her teeth scraped along their hip bone. She pulled their sweats off and she tsked.

“Seriously. How do you work out with me and not wear anything under your sweats?” She pulled the pants further down their legs, leaning forward to grasp their shaft, guiding it to her mouth after a few strokes. Carolina pushed their hips down slightly to keep from taking too much of them into her mouth at once as she slid her tongue over the hardening flesh.

They whimpered in response, any thought they had previously now gone under the soft heat they were enveloped in. Carolina grinned, humming softly as she controlled their actions, licking a slow stripe up the underside of their cock, flicking her tongue over the slit at the tip and then swallowed them down again. She took them in deep, holding her breath a little longer each time she pushed the tip of their shaft to the back of her throat, if only to hear the small chorus of panting and whining that came from all the stimulation. She pulled away, grinning.

“Like that huh?” She put her mouth back on them, licking up the shaft as they gasped.

“You know I do,” Sharkface panted out, tucking her hair behind her ear. Their breath hitched when Carolina’s free hand moved up their thigh, nudging their legs apart slightly, fingertips barely brushing the skin as she stroked over to the back of their leg and up. They lifted their hips accommodatingly, understanding her intent and relaxing to make it easier.

“You okay there still?” she asked as she stroked them, massaging a finger against them. Carolina leaned back from them, pulling her hands away to slick her fingers. She snapped the small bottle closed and dropped it back under the bed again, taking their shaft back into her mouth. Slowly she traced her fingers along the back of their thigh, between their legs and to their entrance. She pushed into them with one finger, listening to their breathing. “What about now?” They could hear the amusement as they tried to focus on the tongue on the tip of their cock with the finger inside them. Carolina’s finger wiggled slowly inside them, pushing a second one into them after a few minutes.

“Yes, I’m good,” Sharkface said and nodded quickly, petting their hand across her cheek. They bit their lips in an attempt to muffle the noises so that Agent Washington wouldn’t hear them this time, considering his room shared a wall with theirs. The lecture they got from getting caught in the training room was enough.

Thoughts of Agent Washington fled their mind as Carolina’s head bobbed slightly, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive underside of their pulsating shaft. Her fingers left them and a whine left their lips. She reached under the bed again, pulling out a small trunk of dildoes. She shimmied out of her pants, revealing that she was already wearing the harness for the strap on over her panties. Sharkface sat up, looking from the trunk to the harness with wide eyes.

“Have you been planning this since before our morning run?” They asked as they pointed to the red strap on dildo with the ridging on it that they at least knew she liked the last time they used it on her.

“Planned on it. Didn’t know if it would actually happen though. That’s why the bet went into play earlier. You just didn’t know you’d be paying it off with your ass for real this time.” She flashed a grin.

“So that’s what you meant by ‘your ass is mine’. I need to pay more attention.”

“Clearly.”

Sharkface laid back slowly, spreading their legs for her as she selected the red toy they pointed at and slipped the base into the harness. She slicked it with lube as they asked, “How do you want me?”

“Just like that. Maybe bend your knees up a little.” Carolina knelt between their legs, shifting the two of them to lay on the long end of the bed instead as they held onto her sides. “This is definitely different. You still okay with this?”

“I swear to god if you fuck me so hard I have to go see Dr. Grey I’m never speaking to you again.” They parted their legs a little more to let her in easier as she pushed closer. Sharkface traced their fingers up to her neck, pulling her down for a kiss and resting her forehead against theirs after their lips parted. “But yes, I’m still okay with this.”

“Babe, you threaten that at least once a week, I don’t think anyone believes you anymore.” Carolina pushed into them, pulling one of their thighs up to push in deeper. “Still okay?”

They took a deep breath as she stayed still inside them, pressing a small series of kisses against their jaw as they adjusted. She tested an experimental thrust further into them, grinning at the gasp.

“F-fuck,” they sputtered out as she pulled most of the way out and slowly pushed back into them again. She pulled them into another kiss, distracting them from the gentle push back in.

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing,” she said with a grin, pulling them close and speeding up her hips and pulling their legs up around her hips. “Though, been a while. Still feel good?”

“F-fuck yes. Keep going,” Sharkface said and nodded, holding onto her shoulders. They gasped when she pushed in again, moaning against her shoulder as she fucked them. They raked their nails down her lower back, making her cry out as they pulled her hips against theirs harder. Her eyes fluttered at the slight amount of pain, pushing into them deeper and grinding her hips into them. They bucked under her, whimpering.

“You okay there?” she panted out, grinding into them, reaching between the two of them to stroke them. Sharkface opened their mouth to say something, moaning softly instead. Their hips jerked up into her hand, giving her more room to press into them, earning her another whimper. “Ohhhh, I know what I did now. You like that?” They nodded quickly, hands holding at her hips to push her into them quicker. Carolina sat up a bit, holding onto their legs, thrusting into them rapidly as she stroked their shaft. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Y-yes,” they stammered out, angling their hips down onto her strap on, taking her in quickly. “Keep going. Please.”

“Wow, I thought it would take a little more,” she said in a low voice as she thrust in harder, running her thumb over the slit of their cock, wiping away the beaded pre-cum, “to make you beg.”

They shook their head quickly. “N-not this time. F-fuck,” they ground out, heat in their belly spreading. They shuddered slightly, the force of their orgasm splashing their stomach, chest and part of their face, surprising the both of them. Carolina slowed her hips, stilled them soon after and licked the cum from her hand. She pulled out of them, loosened the harness and stretched down to lick up the cum on their belly. She traced her tongue up their chest, slowly cleaning them up until she reached their face, licking there as well, punctuating the action with a kiss.

“You’re gross,” they said, tasting themself on her lips. She settled next to them, pulling them to lie on her chest.

“You’re the one that got it on your own face.” She grinned down at them. “And me for that matter. You’re the one who’s gross. A little warning next time would be good.”

“Warning? You’re the one who made me see stars there for a second. Besides, the enemy doesn’t warn you before they shoot, Carolina. They don’t tell you before they unload a clip into you.”

“No, but they do make a noise when they pull out of the fox hole--did you just compare your orgasm to unloading a clip? Stop spending time with Wash.”

“You’re accusing me of---?”

“Yes. Now shush.” She pulled them against her chest again, kissing the top of their head and rubbing a hand along their back. “All joking aside, is that something you’re okay with?”

Sharkface nodded, resting a hand on her stomach, tracing small circles onto her skin.

“The only part that was a little weird was when you wanted me to beg a little.” They looked up at her, kissing her again.

“Next time it’ll be more than a little.” She flashed another grin, kissing them again and nuzzling her face against theirs.

“Then next time you’re explaining to Agent Washington. I’m not doing it again.”

She laughed softly, hugging them tight. “Deal.” She reached down to pull the blanket up over the two of them, ignoring the knock from outside the door. “Go away Wash.”

“I know what you two are doing,” Wash called through the door.

“Did. Bro, you’re ruining the moment.”

 


End file.
